Hunger Games Book 1Part 1Chapter 1
by dogsgonewild4
Summary: This Chapter is very well thought out. I have been working on this for a few weeks. if you are not 16 or older, you may NOT read y series. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!


_**-The Hunger Games (I do not own this trilogy, credits go to Suzanne Collins!)**_

_**Book 1: The Hunger Games**_

_**Part I: Family or Death**_

_**Chapter 1 (Katniss Everdeen's Point Of View)**_

When I woke up to reach and touch my baby sister, Rose's face, I found that she was not there. Was it because that today is the day of the reaping? The day of the reaping is the saddest part of every teenager's life. The reaping is where everyone in every district, one to twelve, gather in there community square and a huge podium is placed so everyone could see the announcer. The announcers this year will be the mayor, Mayor Acxiom, the mayor's assistance, Emily Truffaut, and the winner from the past 75th Hunger Games who is now a mentor, Avon Remora. I live in District 12 because my mother married a coal miner and that's what my district represents. My father was a good man but when I was five, he got blown in the mines. Its not bad being the last district because District 13 was blown up to pieces because they made nuclear power.

I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm sixteen years old. I'm the law breaker in this district me and my friend Gale. I know Gale because both of our fathers were blown up in the mines. I love Gale's mother, Hazel. She knows where to find Gale and I because we are both hunters. We sneak out into the wilderness to find food for our families. On my way out the door, my mother yelled for me to check up on her patients. She's like a medical herbalist. Mom treats people when they get hurt or badly injured during their time in the mines. So I do what she says when there are people that are laying on our kitchen table being treated, I'm the one who has to stay away.

I found Gale in the woods peering through little every crack and corner making sure that there are no wildcats near. He's the strong and muscular one out of both of us but which one could shoot an arrow farther? Apparently me because Gale does the trapping. Ever since my dad was blown up in the mines, me and Gale found each other as best friends but maybe even more than that, brother and sister. I've had a crush on Gale for the longest time. He is just so handsome and could protect me no matter what. I feel that we have a vibe going on when we are serious. "Gale?" I say.

"Yeah Catnip?" he says. Oh yeah, that's thing about him. He just can't get my name straight.

"If one of us is picked for the reaping…" he cuts me off.

"Katniss Everdeen!" he shouts quietly so he doesn't scare off the game, "What have I told you!"

"Not to talk on the day of the reaping about the reaping. Blah blah blah." I say with a smile, "But Gale! I'm serious. It would never be the same without you! I mean you're the only thing I've got! Beside mom and Rose."

"I know that but one thing Katniss. I've figured out why you act like this beside me." he says with a heart-warming smile.

"What's that?" making sure I don't bluff.

"You've had the biggest crush on me ever since the day my, or our, fathers were blown in the mines. But don't act foolish right now because I kind of like you too." and I see him lean forward staring straight into my green eyes.

"Gale. Your like the only brother I've ever had. Why would we have a relationship?"

"I don't know Catnip. I just don't know." he says while warming up my body heat and smiling at the same time.

We filled our game bag with squirrels and rabbits then took filled my backpack with berries for the mayor's family. On our way to the big mansion, Gale and I hold hands. He stared into my eyes only enough time for me to say I love when the door swung wide open.

"Hello. Could I get you two anything?" says the mayor's daughter Catrine.

"Hello Miss Catrine. I say, how's your mother? Does she feel any better?" I say and by the time I say it, she remembers me.

"Oh morning Katniss I hardly recognized you. And yes mother does feel slight headed. Morning to you too, mister?" she says.

"Gale. I'm Gale Arroyo. Nice to meet you, for the hundredth time." Gale says as he chuckles. Catrine and I chuckle a little too.

"What's going on out here?" booms the voice of the mayor. "Is the 'package' here Catrine?"

"Yes father they are here come in the doorway and reward them father." Catrine uses a very tricky word choice because their house is bugged all over the place.

"Let's take a look before I give you your 'treats'. Red ones, blue ones, and ah, yes, you brought the yellow ones. Thank you for your time to deliver these. Best wishes on the day of the reaping young ones!" he says as we walk away counting the "reward".

"I hope that Mrs. Mayor feels better!" I say back to him.

I walked back to the Hob. The Hob is like a black market almost but its mostly filled with young people, instead of Greasy Sae. She's like the town's grandmother. She bakes cookies for the young and soup for the elderly. She greets us with a warm smile. "Hello younglings." she says. "Want any soup?"

"Nah no thanks," says Gale. "How's your children? Are they exited because they never get picked?" as he says this Greasy Sae laughs at him.

"No they are not exited because Sally Johns is taking care of them. They are almost deathly sick and I'm not being sarcastic." I feel my legs feel wobbly. I love little Nick and little Taylor. They are almost like my little brothers because everyday I spend their homework time doing their homework. If they have one little question, the answer comes out naturally. I get that from my father. He always helped me and Rose with everything besides science.

"Oh dear! Mother could come take a look if that's ok with you?" I reply immediately.

"Yes dear, that would be lovely! Do you still make the cream sauce for the cookies?" she says anxious as ever.

"Yes, yes I do! Actually I have a new flavor but its secret. I'll tell mom to stop by!"

"Thank you dear" Greasy Sae looks like I took a ton of weight off her shoulders by telling her mother would come by.

"Your very nice." says Gale, I hope to be his future fiancée.

"Come on! I want to tell you something in private." I reply.

"Where are we going?" he says 5 minutes later.

"We are going somewhere to talk."

"Why talk?"

"Because I want to, be alone with just you, in the woods."

He got mad at me because he doesn't like to talk. So I got angry at him back.


End file.
